Une histoire de jalousie
by honeymily23
Summary: C'est la cinquième année de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Harry doute de ses sentiments et Ron et Hermione commencent à se rapprocher à travers les nombreuses disputes... RonHermione
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai décidé de publier une fic que j'ai écrite il y a plus de deux ans et que j'avais seulement publiée sur un petit site de Harry Potter. J'avais eu de bons commentaires alors j'espère que vous apprécierez! Bonne lecture!

Rating : K

Couples : Ron/Hermione

** Pas de spoilers **

Chapitre 1

C'était le 31 juillet et minuit venait de sonner. Au 4 Privet Drive, un jeune garçon de quinze ans du nom d'Harry Potter était encore réveillé. Il était caché sous ses couvertures, tentant de faire ses devoirs de vacances, éclairé par une simple lampe de poche. C'était en fait la seule façon de travailler pour ne pas que les Dursleys s'en appercoivent. Un claquement familier se fit entendre à la fenêtre, ce qui fit sursauter Harry. Trois hiboux grands-ducs ainsi qu'une jolie chouette blanche, qui n'était nul autre qu'Hedwige, donnaient des coups de becs en essayant vainement d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Harry se leva de son lit, ouvrit la fenêtre et les quatre chouettes s'engouffrèrent dans sa chambre avant de tendrent la patte en espérant être débarassé la première. Harry retira la lettre que portait Errol, le hibou de Ron, puis commença sa lecture :

Salut Harry,  
comment tu vas? Moi je vais pas si mal si ce n'est pas de Fred et George qui font tout exploser dans la maison. Eh, Bon Anniversaire Harry! Pour ton cadeau je n'ai pas pu sortir de la maison car maman ne voulait pas que j'aille sur le chemin de traverse à cause du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui mais elle a quand même dit oui pour que tu viennes passer le reste des vacances à la maison. Que tes moldus veulent ou non, on viendra te chercher demain à 10 heures. En tout cas, tu ne connais pas la meilleure, Hermione est présentement en bulgarie avec son Vicky. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle fraternise encore avec l'ennemi. Non mais, quand elle va revenir de là-bas elle va savoir ma façon de penser. En tout cas je te vois demain et encore une fois Bonne Fête!

Amitiés,  
Ron.

Harry se demandait si Ron cesserait de détester Viktor Krum un moment donné mais il lui semblait que cela était impossible. Il semblait bien vouloir surprotéger Hermione. Peut-être l'aimait t-il? Harry ressentit comme un coup de poing rien qu'en pensant que son meilleur ami pourrait sortir avec son autre meilleure amie. Depuis longtemps, il se demandait s'il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié envers elle mais il en doutait encore. Est-ce qu'il tenait à elle et voulait la protéger parce qu'il était son ami ou parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione? À présent, tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Et en plus Ron qui soupçonnait de l'aimer. Il préféra ignorer l'effet de déboussolement qu'il ressentait et consentit à ouvrir la dernière lettre, celle qui venait d'Hermione.  
Salut Harry,  
comment ça va? Moi ça va plutôt bien. Présentement je suis en Bulgarie avec Viktor et je m'amuse bien. Il y a pleins de choses à visiter mais j'ai tout de même hâte de revenir à Londres, surtout pour vous voir toi et Ron puisque cela fait un petit bout de temps que l'on ne s'est pas vu. Je reviens de Bulgarie demain main mais je voulais tout de même t'écrire pour te souhaiter Bonne Fête! Je te vois demain chez Ron!

Bisous,  
Hermione

Harry sourit à savoir qu'elle s'ennnuyait de lui puis après être sorti de ses pensées, ouvrit la lettre qui arborait l''insigne de Poudlard. 

Cher M. Potter,  
nous sommes ravis de vous informer, après consultation des membres de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor, que vous succèderez cette année Olivier Dubois pour capitaine. Si vous êtes en accord pour assumer cette tâche, veillez me prévenir le plus vite possible.  
Professeure M. Macgongall

Il s'en suivait de cette lettre la liste des fournitures scolaires ainsi que la date et l'heure du départ pour l'école. Mais tout ça lui importait peu. Il n'avait en tête que la proposition du professeur Mcgonagall. Comme par instinct, il se précipita à son bureau, prit un bout de parchemin et écrivit sa réponse évidemment positive à son professeur. Il confia sa lettre à Hedwige qui s'envola par la fenêtre. Il rerssentait une telle joie à l'intérieure de lui qu'il oublia tous ces soucis, lui capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich. Il imaginait deja la tête que Malefoy fera quand il l'apprendrait. Il était à présent très tard et il consentit à se coucher. Malgré son énervement, il parvint à s'endormir pour une nuit calme et reposante. Après tout, le lendemain, Ron venait le chercher et il pourrait enfin quitter cet affreux endroit...

Harry de réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Il sorti de son lit, se coiffa, s'habilla et, après avoir terminé ses bagages, descendit déjeuner avec les Dursley. Ils étaient déjà installé autour de la table de la cuisine et mangeaient chacun un quart de pamplemousse, Dudley étant encore au régime. Harry s'assit à la table et prit sa part de fruit.  
- « Oncle Vernon, risqua Harry, étant habitué au crise de son oncle. »  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, répondit t-il sèchement. »  
- « Euh, mon ami Ron m'a invité à passer le reste des vacances chez lui et euh, il vient me chercher aujourd'hui. En voiture, ajouta précipitamment Harry en voyant l'expression de son tuteur. »  
- « Tant que nous aurons plus à te supporter jusqu'au mois de septembre. »  
- « Ça veut dire oui? »  
- « T'as qu'à aller où tu voudras. Comme ça nous aurons plus à entendre ta maudite chouette crier tout le temps. »  
- « À l'année prochaine alors ! »  
Et sur ce, il monta au premier étage prendre ses valises et alla attendre les Weasley dehors. Quelques minutes plus tard, la vielle voiture du père de Ron de garra dans l'entrée de la maison et M. Weasley en sortit.  
- « Salut Harry! »  
- « Bonjour M. Weasley! »  
- « Voyons Harry, cela fait assez longtemps que l'on se connaît je crois que tu peux m'appeler Arthur n'est-ce pas? »  
Harry hocha la tête d'un air gêné.  
- « Ah oui, reprit t-il, Ron est resté à la maison avec Hermione. Elle est arrivé tôt ce matin. »  
- « D'accord. »  
Ils montèrent à bord de la voiture et partirent. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent au Terrier.

- « Harry, s'écria Hermione quand il franchit le seuil de la porte. Et avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste elle se jeta dans ses bras. Comme tu m'as manqué! »  
- « Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit Harry en desserrant son étreinte. »  
- « Salut Ron! »  
- « Salut Harry, répondit Ron en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait. Tu veux aller porter tes bagages dans ma chambre? »  
- « Ouais, d'accord. C'est assez lourd avec mon chaudron. »  
Et ils disparurent dans l'escalier menant au deuxième étage. 

Durant l'après-midi, ils allèrent sur la colline près de la maison et furent une partie de Quiddich avec Fred, George, Ginny et Hermione avec qui ils eurent de la difficulté à les convaincre de jouer. Ils jouèrent ainsi jusqu'au coucher du soleil et après avoir bien mangé, ils montèrent se coucher, épuisés.  
- « Huh, dit Ron en se laissant tomber dans son lit. Quelle journée! »  
- « Ouais, répondit Harry, en faisant de même. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne nous fera pas de tort crois-moi. Même si je ne suis pas vraiment fatigué. »  
- « Moi non plus. Alors, tu as passé un bel été? »  
- « Comme d'habitude. »  
Ron hocha la tête. Il était manifestement perdu dans ses pensées. Harry lui parlait de ses vacances mais il ne pouvait dire ce dont de quoi il parlait puisqu'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre.  
- « Ron tu m'écoutes, questionna Harry. »  
- « Quoi, demanda t-il en se redressant brusquement. »  
- « Tu peux me dire à quoi tu penses depuis ce matin? Depuis que je suis arrivé tu es dans la lune. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? »  
- « Non, non je vais bien. Enfin, non tu as raison, ajouta t-il après une brève hésitation. »  
- « C'est Hermione c'est ça? »  
Ron releva la tête, visiblement surpris de la question de son ami.  
- « Quoi, répéta t-il. Enfin, ça, ça paraît tant que ça? »  
- « Je te demande pardon? Ron, depuis l'année dernière - même je dirais si ce n'est pas avant - tu la surprotège, tu lui fait des crises de jalousie, quand tu la regarde t'as la bave qui coule sur le bord de la bouche – ne me regarde pas comme ça - et tu es de plus en plus perdu dans tes pensées. »  
Tout en parlant des possibilités que Ron puisse l'aimer, il éprouvait une drôle de sensation au creux de son ventre.  
- « La preuve, continua t-il, c'est que tu n'a pas écouté un sale mot de ce que je viens de te dire sur mon été. »  
Il le regarda d'un air gêné.  
- « Je ne sais plus quoi faire Harry. Je ne fais que penser à elle. »  
Même si quelque chose au fond de lui ne voulait pas savoir, sa curiosité personnelle l'envahit et il posa la question auquelle il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.  
- « Tu l'aimes? »  
Ron, qui le regardait dans les yeux, détourna soudainement le regard et baissa la tête.  
- « Je t'en prie Ron répond-moi? »  
- « Bonne Nuit Harry, dit-il dans un souffle. »  
Même s'il ne lui avait pas répondu clairement, avoir détourné la conversation, même l'arrêter complètement voulait dire «oui» pour lui. Il ne voulait pas parler à Ron de ses doutes à ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour son amie. Il était habitué aux crises de jalousie de son ami et il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine ni l'enrager. Il se cacha donc sous ses couvertures, essayant vainement de s'endormir.

- « Debout là-dedans, s'écrièrent deux voix familières. »  
Sur le coup, Harry et Ron reçurent tous les deux un oreiller en pleine figure.  
- « Ginny, s'exclama Ron sur un ton qui mêlait l'étonnement à la colère tout en se redressant dans son lit et en renvoyant l'oreiller qu'elle lui avait jeté. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, ajouta t-il en voyant aussi Hermione, ensevelie par les coussins qu'Harry lui avait lancé pour se venger. Je vous ferais remarquer qu'ici c'est MA chambre. »  
-« Et moi je te ferais remarquer qu'il est presque onze heures et que maman nous a demandé de vous réveiller, précisa Ginny. Elle a fait des crêpes. »  
- « Le dernier arrivé, cria Hermione avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre suivit de Ginny. »  
- « Tu parles d'un réveil, bougonna Ron. »  
Ils enfilèrent chacun un jean et un t-shirt puis descendirent déjeuner. Ils s'assirent à coté des filles et se servirent quelques crêpes.  
- « Vous avez reçu vos lettres de Poudlard ce matin, dit Mme. Weasley. Elle les distribua à chacun. »  
- « Oh c'est pas vrai, se plaigna Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à la liste de Harry. J'arrive pas à y croire. »  
- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri? »  
Il lança un regard noir à sa mère. Il semblait qu'elle l'appelait comme ça uniquement en présence de ses amis.

- « Je crois savoir de quoi il parle, dit lentement Harry en affichant une grimace. Il y aura encore un bal de Noël cette année. Regardez, là, c'est inscrit : N.B. Veuillez vous procurer une tenue de soirée puisqu'un bal de Noël sera organisé pour les quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième années. »  
- « Et alors, c'était bien le bal de l'année dernière, dit Hermione. »  
- « Bien sûr, toi tu t'es bien amusé avec ton Vicky, dit Ron sarcastiquement. »  
- « C'est pas vrai, tu ne vas pas recommencer. Et il s'appelle Vikor je te le rappelle. »  
- « Ah ouais, et en plus, Harry m'a dit que tu avais été chez lui cet été. Je croyais que tu t'étais lassée de fraterniser avec l'ennemi. »  
- « Cela fait la centième fois que je te le répète, Viktor ne veut pas de mal à personne. Et si je ne te l'ai pas dit que j'avais été en Bulgarie c'est bien parce que je n'avais pas envie de me taper tes petites crises de jalousie, voilà. »  
- « Mes petites crises de jalousie? Je te demande pardon?  
- Et bien ouais! Si tu ne voulais pas me voir avec Viktor et bien tu n'avais qu'à te rendre compte que moi aussi figure-toi je suis une fille. »  
Et sur ce, elle se leva et courut jusqu'au premier étage.  
- « Ne me regardez pas comme ça, murmura Ron, en sentant tous les regards fixés sur lui. »  
- « Euh, si je peux me permettre, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, demanda M. Weasley. »  
- « Il se passe que Ron est amoureux d'Hermione, dit négligemment Ginny. Et qu'Hermione st amoureuse de cet imbécile. »  
- « Quoi, s'exclamèrent Monsieur et Madame Weasley. »  
- « Eh, c'est même pas vrai, se défendit Ron, en devenant soudainement rouge. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle m'aime? Tu n'en sais rien. »  
- « Et moi je te dis qu'elle n'aurait pas réagi comme ça sinon. Je crois qu'elle est fâchée que tu l'a pas invitée au bal. »  
- « Oh, la ferme Ginny! »  
- « Ohhhhh, la vérité choque, dirent les jumeaux à l'unisson. »  
Ron se leva à son tour et monta dans sa chambre. Les parents regardèrent les enfants, de l'étonnement dans le regard.  
- « Euh, il y a quelqu'un qui va nous expliquer? »  
- « Bon et bien nous on avait des choses à faire n'est pas George? »  
- « Euh, ouais. Bonne Journée. »  
- « Je viens avec vous, dit Ginny. »  
Et ils disparurent à l'extérieur. À présent, M. et Mme. Weasley regardaient attentivement Harry.

- « La seule chose qu'il vous faut savoir c'est que quand ils se chicanent, ce qui arrivent souvent, il ne faut pas les obstiner, il faut les laisser faire. Je crois que je vais aller les rejoindre, ajouta Harry en faisant un signe de tête vers le jardin. À tout à l'heure. »  
Les deux adultes se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils mais se sourirent bien vite et s'embrassèrent.  
- « Je croyais bien que notre fils était amoureux. Tu as vu la façon dont il surprotège Hermione et comment il est jaloux. Comme son père l'était avec une certaine personne que je connais bien, laissa t-elle sous-entendre. »  
Et c'est en rigolant qu'ils se rendirent eu aussi dans le jardin.

À l'arrière de la maison, Harry, Fred et George chassaient les gnomes de jardin du potager, comme leur avait demandé M. et Mme. Weasley qui parlaient de chose et d'autres. Même si cette tâche ne les enchantaient guère au départ, ils trouvaient à présent bien amusant de jouer à celui qui lançait le gnome le plus loin possible. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione s'étaient chacun enfermés dans leur chambre respective. Ils pensaient, chacuns de leur coté, de leur petite dispute qui pourtant avait beaucoup d'effet sur eux pour une petite chicane.  
« Je déteste ma sœur, pensa Ron, allongé sur son lit. Non mais pour qui elle se prend. Je ne suis pas du tout en amour avec Hermione. Enfin j'espère. Argh, reprends-toi mon vieux, c'est Hermione Granger, ta meilleure amie depuis cinq ans. Tu ne peux pas être amoureux d'elle. C'est impossible! Mais je n'aurais quand même pas dû l'insulter. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veux pas trop. Après ce que je lui ai dit elle doit être fâchée. Pourquoi il faut toujours que je lui parle méchamment ? C'est pourtant pas mon intention. Je devrais aller m'excuser. Ah non jamais, c'est à elle de venir ».  
« Non mais pourquoi je me suis liée d'amitié avec un crétin pareil, songea Hermione, tout aussi confortablement installée. S'ils pensent tous que je suis tombée amoureuse de mon meilleur ami ils se mettent le doigt dans l'œil. Enfin sûrement. Non mais à quoi tu penses ma vielle, ça va pas, c'est Ronald Weasley, ton ami depuis la première année. Comment je pourrais être en amour d'un imbécile pareil ? Mais pourtant, je n'ai pas été très gentille avec lui. Je devrais quand même aller m'excuser. Mais il est tellement jaloux et possessif. Tant pis, c'est lui qui me dois des excuses.  
« Oh, pourquoi elle ne vient pas, se demanda Ron. Peut-être qu'après tout c'est à moi d'y aller. C'est vrai qu'elle doit être tannée que je m'acharne toujours sur Krum. Et puis peut-être est-ce que je m'en fais pour rien? Et si elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle était simplement son ami? Oh et puis tant pis j'y vais».  
Ron se leva puis sorti de sa chambre avant de se diriger au premier étage, où se trouvait la chambre de Ginny. Il s'approcha de la porte puis cogna.  
- « Je ne veux voir personne, cria Hermione. Allez-vous en! »  
Mais Ron ne tenu pas compte de sa remarque et ouvrit la porte. Hermione était étendue sur son lit, pensive.  
- « Hermione, tenta t-il. »  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, dit t-elle sur un ton plus dur qu'elle ne le voulait. »  
- « Euh désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Enfin, je voulais te parler. Si tu le veux bien? »  
- « Assieds-toi. »  
Ron s'avanca dans la pièce puis s'assit à coté d'Hermione qui était toujours couchée sur le dos.  
- « Écoute, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver tout à l'heure. Enfin, tu vois, parler de Krum et de « piquer ma crise de jalousie » comme Harry dirais. Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione, acheva t-il en lui prenant les mains. »  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux et son regard soudain brillant s'assombrit.  
- « Si tu étais si désolé que tu le prétend être tu n'aurais pas fait allusions à tout ça au déjeuner, tonna t-elle en se redressant brusquement. Tu n'aurais pas parlé de Viktor de cette façon et encore moins m'humilier devant toute ta famille. »  
- « C'est toi qui a commencé, répliqua Ron. »  
- « Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a parlé du bal. »  
- « Et puis de toute façon c'est toi qui n'avait pas à m'humilier devant ma famille. »  
-« Puisque je te dis que ça tu le fais tout seul. J'aime mieux ne pas m'obstiner avec toi encore une fois car je pourrais dire des choses que je pourrais regrettées. »

Après ces derniers mots, elle se leva de son lit, claqua la porte avec fracas, puis se dirigea vers le jardin en espérant être un peu seule. Malheureusement, quand elle arriva près de la porte menant à l'extérieur, elle aperçu Harry, Fred et George qui balançait les gnomes de jardin par-dessus la clôture et M. et Mme Weasley qui parlait tranquillement, assis sur un banc un peu plus loin. Préférant être seule, elle arracha son regard de la fenêtre puis se coucha sur le divan, puisque Ron se trouvait encore dans la chambre de Ginny. Malgré la chaleur, elle s'emmitoufla dans la grosse couverture qui se trouvait sur le sofa puis sombra dans un sommeil profond.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà le deuxième chapitre!

Elle fit un affreux cauchemar. Elle rêva qu'elle était à Poudlard avec Harry et Ron mais un bon soir, dans la tour de Gryffondor, Voldemort surgissait devant eux et la kidnappa. Elle se trouvait dans son repère, un tunnel poussiéreux plongé dans la pénombre qui débouchait dans les égouts. Quand Voldemort s'appréta à la tuer, un étrange sifflement retenti ce qui la fit ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vu fut le visage d'Harry, qui la tenait dans ses bras au milieu de l'escalier.  
- Qu'est-ce que..., commença t-elle.  
- Oh, excuse-moi, c'est que tu t'es endormi dans le salon et on croyait que tu serais mieux dans ton lit. Mais je crois que le sifflement du grenier t'as réveillé, expliqua Harry avant de la poser sur ses pieds.  
- C'est gentil. Mais je ne suis plus fatiguée maintenant. Quelle heure est-il?  
- 8 heures, dit Harry en regardant sa montre. On s'apprêtait à manger.  
- Oh tu sais je n'ai pas très faim, dit Hermione en devinant ce que Harry voulait lui demander.  
- Mais Hermione, tu n'as pas mangé depuis ce matin, s'exclama Harry. Tu as forcément faim. Tu es malade?  
- Non je t'assure, tout va bien. C'est juste que, je préfère aller me coucher.  
Harry la regarda d'un aie soupçonneux.  
- Allez, n'essaie pas avec moi je sais que tu n'es pas fatiguée. Tu ne veux pas voir Ron c'est ça? Allez, avoue.  
- Je n'avouerai rien du tout. Je vais me coucher voilà tout, à demain.  
Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons.

Elle courut jusqu'au deuxième étage, entra dans la chambre de Ginny puis s'effondra dans son lit, en larme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était triste, ou peut-être trop fatiguée. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et elle se décida à ouvrir.  
- Oh c'est toi Harry.  
- Je t'apporte quelque chose à manger, dit Harry en poussant le plateau vers elle.  
- Oh Harry, gémit Hermione, découragée. Je t'ai dit que je n'avait pas faim. Je sui fatiguée.  
- T'as pleuré, observa Harry.  
- Quoi? Oh non, ça va, bafouilla t-elle en essayant de cacher ses larmes car elle s'était remise à pleurer. Oh excuse-moi mais... mais...  
- Chut, allez calme-toi, chuchota Harry en déposant le plateau sur la table pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Je crois que tu as raison, tu dois être fatiguée. Allez viens.  
Il l'entraîna près du lit et la borda.  
- Bonne Nuit! Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Hermione l'interpella :  
- Harry! Il se retourna.  
- Oui.  
- Merci.  
Il lui fit un beau sourire puis avant de quitter la chambre, éteignit les lumières.

Harry redescendit pour aller souper avec le reste de la famille. Il s'assit à coté de Ron et se servit une aile de poulet.

- Hermione n'est pas avec toi, Harry, demanda Madame Weasley.  
- Oh, euh, elle était fatigué et elle s'est couchée.  
- Elle va bien, dit t-elle, inquiète. Tout à l'heure elle était étendue sur le divan. Elle n'a pas assez dormie? Est-ce qu'elle a faim? Elle n'a presque pas mangé aujourd'hui?  
- Ça va aller. Je crois qu'elle a simplement besoin de sommeil. Elle a vécu trop d'émotions ces temps-ci je crois, termina Harry en jetant un regard accusateur à Ron qui baissa la tête.  
- Je vois.

Jusqu'à la fin du repas, personne n'osa rompre le silence gênant. Harry et Ron quittèrent la table, prétextant être fatigués puis montèrent jusqu'au grenier avec l'intention de parler un peu...

Jusqu'à la fin du repas, personne n'osa rompre le silence gênant. Harry et Ron quittèrent la table, prétextant être fatigués, puis montèrent jusqu'au grenier avec l'intention de parler un peu...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Ron qui était assit sur son lit avec Harry.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, répéta Harry en se demandant sur quelle planète Ron vivait. Écoute je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Hermione ces derniers jours mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a de la peine à cause de toi.  
- Ah oui et tu crois qu'elle elle ne m'en a pas fait.  
- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. C'est juste que... Ah, et puis j'en sais rien moi mais elle ne va pas bien du tout, s'énerva Harry.  
- Et bien tu vois, après notre dispute l'autre jour au diner, je suis allé la voir pour m'excuser. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé exatement comme je l'avait prévu. En fait, tout ce que ça a donné, c'est qu'on s'est chicané une fois de plus. Et vois-tu, ça j'en ai marre et moi aussi ça me rend triste. On dirait que tu t'inquiètes juste d'elle depuis que tu es arrivé ici. Tu ne t'en fait que pour Hermione mais moi, ton meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne pleure pas que je suis joyeux pour autant. Moi aussi je suis malheureux depuis que moi et Hermione on s'est engueulés. Elle ne m'aimera jamais, finit-il en murmurant.  
- Moi je suis sûr qu'elle tient à toi, affirma Harry même si cela lui serrait l'estomac.  
- T'en es sûr, dit Ron, un grain d'espoir dans la voix.  
- Et bien ça il n'y a qu'elle pour te le dire.  
Il lui sourit et Harry lui rendit son sourire.  
- Tu vas aller la voir, risqua Harry.  
- N'y pense même pas. La dernière fois ça a foiré. Je ne prendrai pas de risques cette fois et puis de toute façon, c'est à elle à venir s'excuser.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, tout le monde se réjouissait puisque toute la famille se rendrait au chemin de traverse afin d'acheter les manuels scolaires. L'automne arrivait à grands pas et la rentrée était le lendemain déjà. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Hermione allait beaucoup mieux mais ne semblait pas avoir encore pardonné à Ron. Par la poudre de cheminette, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny et Mme Weasley purent se rendre à l'endroit convoité. Les jumeaux partirent de leur coté et Molly et Ginny disparurent à travers la foule. Nos trois amis furent d'abord une halte à Gringotts puis de dirigèrent ensuite chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter les livres necessaire. Resssortis de la boutique avec plusieurs sacs, ils allèrent chez Mme. Guipure pour que Ron puisse s'acheter une nouvelle robe de bal convenable.

- Celle-ci est trop courte, observa Harry.  
- Tu as raison. Essaie-en une autre, Ron.  
- Non, le rouge ne te vas pas bien, argumenta Hermione. Surtout avec la couleur de tes cheveux.  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux, s'indigna Ron.  
- Ils sont roux, répliqua t-elle. Allez essaie la bleu.  
- Wow, s'exclama Hermione. Tu es... magnifique. Euh je veux dire, hum, elle te va super bien.  
- Merci, souffla Ron en rougissant.  
- Tu sais Ron, la couleur de visage non plus ne va pas très bien avec tes cheveux, dit Harry sur un ton amusé.  
Hermione rougit à son tour en regardant Ron lancer un regard noir à Harry et lu sur les lèvres de Ron quelque chose qui ressemblait à « la ferme espèce d'imbécile». Ron paya à caisse et ils sortirent du magasins pour se rendre chez Florian Fortârome, là où ils devaient rejoindre les autres Weasley.  
- Je vais chercher les glaces, dit Harry. Je reviens.  
- D'accord, répondit Ron.  
Il y eu un silence gêné puis Hermione se décida à parler.  
- Écoute Ron, euh enfin je suis désolée de m'être emportée l'autre jour. C'est que j'étais beaucoup fatiguée ces derniers temps et puis je crois que mes émotions ont pris le dessus. Enfin, je ne savais pas si je devais vous en parler à toi et à Harry mais... La raison pour laquelle je ne vais pas très bien c'est que, mes parents se sont séparés il y a moins d'un mois. C'est pour ça que je pleure tout le temps, termina t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.  
- Hermione, pleure pas. Je suis désolé pour tes parents. Et puis je m'excuse aussi, j'aurais dû me rendre compte que tu n'allais pas bien.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, sanglota Hermione.  
- Je n'aime pas ça te voir dans cet état là.  
- Oh Ron tu peux pas savoir comment ça me rend malheureuse.  
Du coup, elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Harry arriva avec les glaces et s'arrêta soudainnement de marcher en les aperçevant de loin. Il attendit quelques minutes qu'ils se séparent puis s'assit à coté de Ron.  
- Tiens Hermione, ça c'est ta glace aux fraises, et au chocolat c'est la tienne Ron.  
- Elle est à quel saveur la tienne Harry, questionna Hermione entre deux bouchées.  
- Caramel.  
Ron la regarda intensémment et elle se décida à parler.  
- Écoute Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
- Euh, vas-y je t'écoute.  
- Ron est déjà au courant, je viens de le lui dire mais, tu sais que je n'étais pas vraiment en forme cette semaine et bien, c'est que mes parents se sont séparés cet été.   
- C'est vrai, demanda Harry, surpris. Pourquoi tu nous en a pas parlé plus tôt?  
- Et bien je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec mes histoires.  
- Tu sais bien que si tu es malheureuse nous aussi on l'est Hermione.  
- Je suis chanceuse d'avoir des amis comme vous, dit t-elle en essuyant une larme mais en souriant.  
- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire depuis que tu es arrivée ici.  
- Alors on se régale ici, demanda une voix familière derrière eux.  
Fred, George, Ginny et Mme. Weasley se trouvait derrière eux. Les jumeaux et Ginny regardèrent Hermione qui avait encore les yeux pleins d'eau puis essayèrent de détourner l'attention de Molly mais elle avait déjà remarqué.  
- Tu as pleuré Hermione.  
Le trio se questionnèrent des yeux puis Ron pris la parole :  
- C'est que on se rappelait un moment drôle de l'année dernière.  
- Ah je vois, dit Mme. Weasley toujours sceptique.  
- Si on rentrait, risqua Fred en espérant que sa mère oubli l'histoire de Ron.  
- Très bonne idée. Allez venez les enfants, il est deja tard et demain on partira de bonne heure pour aller à la gare. Vous ferez vos bagages ce soir.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur puis disparurent dans la poussière de la cheminée du bar.

Après avoir souper, tout le monde monta dans sa chambre respective. Ginny et Hermione étaient dans leur chambre, en train de faire leur bagage.

- Alors, tu en a parlé à Harry et à Ron, demanda Ginny.  
- Ouais. Je leur ai dit.  
- Et puis, comment ils ont réagis?  
- Et bien ils m'ont dit que j'aurais dû leur en parlé avant, ils se demandaient se que j'avais, ils s'inquiétaient pour moi, répondit Hermione en fermant sa valise. Ma valise est pleine à craquer.  
- La mienne aussi, dit Ginny en fermant à son tour son bagage. Mais je te l'avais dit qu'ils comprendraient. Qui ne comprendrait pas une telle situation? En plus ça m'aurait beaucoup étonné que mon frère reste indifférent quand la fille qu'il aime est triste.  
- Ouais. Hein, quoi, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?  
- Moi? Rien, rien du tout.  
- Ouais c'est ça, bonne nuit.  
- Bonne Nuit Hermione. Fait de... de beaux rêves...  
- Ouais c'est ça, n'en rajoute même pas. Toi aussi tu devrais faire de beaux rêves puisque le gars de tes rêves se trouve dans la chambre de Ron.  
- Ça va, ça va, je ne t'énerverai plus avec mon frère, j'ai compris.  
- Bonne Nuit.  
Elles se glissèrent dans leur lit, éteignirent leur lumière puis s'endormirent presque aussitôt. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Harry discutaient eux aussi des deux filles.  
- Ça te fait quoi toi de savoir que les parents d'Hermione ne sont plus ensemble, demanda Ron à Harry, qui venaient de finir leur bagages.  
- Je ne sais pas, on dirait que je suis triste pour elle. Remarque que c'est normal, c'est ma meilleure amie. Mais je me demande pourquoi elle ne nous en pas parlé plus tôt?  
- Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas nous embêter avec ses problèmes. Mais en quoi ça nous embêterait? Nous tout ce qu'on veut c'est l'aider, pas vrai. Et puis nous, quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas on lui dit.  
Harry hocha la tête puis haussa les épaules.  
- Je crois qu'elle est mélangée. Tu vois, ça fait deux mois qu'elle ne nous a pas vus, elle se chicane avec toi, elle s'inquiète pour ses parents, pour nous puisque Voldemort est re... Oh Ron, je t'en prie, ajouta Harry en voyant Ron se boucher les oreilles en grinçant des dents, il faudra bien t'y habituer.  
- Je déteste quand tu prononces son nom, hurla presque Ron.  
- Je sais mais bref, je disais qu'elle s'inquiétait aussi pour nous à cause du retour de, hum, enfin tu vois où je veux en venir, et elle s'inquiète peut-être même pour elle. Il faudra simplement ne pas faire comme en troisième année et la laisser seule parce qu'elle voulait nous aider. Elle a besoin de nous...  
- Tu crois qu'elle ferait une petite dépression.  
- Non je ne pense pas mais il faut juste être là pour elle comme elle l'a été pour nous quand on n'allait pas bien.  
- Tu as sans doute raison.  
- Ouais.  
- Aiiiiiiillllllllleeeeee, bailla Ron. Je suis fatiguée, moi je me couche.  
- D'accord moi aussi. Bonne Nuit!  
- Bonne Nuit!  
Ils éteignirent à leur tour leur lampe puis se reposèrent pour la rentrée de demain.

Debout les paresseuses, s'exclamèrent Ron et Harry en repliant les couvertures de Ginny et Hermione pour qu'elles soient déshabrillées.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, demanda Ginny qui venait de s'aperçevoir de la présence de son frère et de Harry. Ron sort de ma chambre. Et puis il est quelle heure?  
- L'heure de la vengeance Ginny, déclara Ron sur un ton narratif. Tu vois moi et Harry voulions nous venger pour...  
Ron s'arrêta de parler en observant qu'Hermione le regardait, endormie, et il resta complètement bouche bée de décourvrir qu'elle ne portait qu'une camisole amplement décoletée ainsi qu'une paire de boxer assorti. En contantant son trouble, Hermione remonta précipitant les couvertures sur elle, rougissante, sous les rires camouflés de Ginny et Harry.  
- Tu disais, s'impatienta Ginny.  
- Euh, je, je, bredouilla t-il en rougissant.  
- Très bien si tu n'as rien à dire tu peux partir, la porte est ouverte, ajouta Ginny en poussant son frère dehors.  
- Le déjeuner est prêt, précisa Harry, en dissimulant un fou rire. Et il est 8h30.  
Ginny rit à son tour puis Harry ferma la porte.  
- Je ne dors plus jamais de ma vie habillée de cette façon, déclara Hermione, très sérieuse.  
Ginny ria mais Hermione resta neutre.  
- Allons, rit un peu. T'as vu la tête de mon frère quand il t'a vu. Ça va, je n'ai rien dit, ajouta t-elle en voyant l'air de son amie. Tu descends déjeuner?  
- J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.  
Elles sortirent du lit, s'habillèrent puis descendirent à la cuisine.

Monsieur et Madame Weasley ainsi que Ginny, Harry, Ron et les jumeaux étaient assis à la table de la salle à manger. Quand Ron vit Hermione, il rougit avant de baisser la tête pour ne pas la regarder. Gênée, Hermione prit place entre Fred et Ginny et se beurra une tranche de pain. Après le petit déjeuner, tous se préparèrent pour ensuite monter dans la voiture que Monsieur Wesley avait obtenu du Ministère. Malgré l'interdiction de sa femme, il avait agrandi par magie l'automobile afin de tous pouvoir s'y asseoir confortablement.  
- Et on est partis, annonca t-il après que George eu fermé la portière arrière.  
Vers 10h45, ils arrivèrent à la gare et se rendirent près de la plate-forme 9.  
- Allez-y les filles, fit Monsieur à sa fille et Hermione.  
Elles traversèrent sans difficulté la barrière puis se fut au tour de Ron et Harry puis de Fred et George. Les adultes passèrent en dernier lieu et firent monter leurs enfantsà bord du train. Le sifflet indiquant le départ rettentit et nos trois amis se faufilèrent à travers la foule pour enfin dénicher un compartiment vide où ils s'effondrèrent sur leur siège.  
- Et une autre année d'ennuis qui commence, déclara Ron, anéanti.  
- Ne sois pas aussi négatif. Moi je suis bien content de quitter les Dursley pour retourner à l'école.  
- Ouais, peut-être. Et toi Hermione qu'est-ce que t'en d... Ron s'intérrompit en observant tou à coup qu'Hermione n'était pas présente. Hermione? Mais où est-elle passée?  
- Ça j'en sais rien, elle était avec nous il y a même pas 5 minutes.  
- Suis-moi.  
Ils sortirent du compartiment et partirent à la recherche de leur amie. Ils les fouillèrent tous mais sans succès. Ils commençaient à s'inquièter et allaient même jusqu'à se demander si Malefoy n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être lui puisque deux minutes plus tard, il fit irruption dans leur compartiment.  
- Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas Potter et son inséparable Weasley, dit Malefoy d'un ton méprisant.  
- Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas Malefoy et ses deux inséparables gorilles, réplqua Harry sur un ton de défi.  
- Je vois que votre Sang-de bourbe à dents de lapin n'est pas là. Vous l'avez abandonné?  
- Ce n'est pas exactement ça. On la cherche si tu veux savoir. Tu sais où elle est?  
- Bien sûr. Pourquoi? Tu ne sais pas où elle est, déclara Malefoy, totalement surpris. Elle ene vous a rien dit?  
- Ne joue pas les imbéciles avec nous, où est-elle, dit Ron, en se levant.  
- Je te croyais plus intelligent, Weasley. Et bien la voilà ta petite amie à dents de lapin, dit Malefoy en désignant Hermione qui venait de pénétrer dans le compartiment.  
- Hermione n'est pas ma petite amie.  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr.  
Sur ce, il s'en alla en fermant la porte avec fracas.  
- Non mais tu peux me dire où tu étais, s'inquiéta Ron. On t'a cherché partout!  
Hermione regarda de Ron à Harry, nerveusement, cherchant quel mensonge elle pouvait bien inventé cette fois-ci.  
- Hum, je, je... j'étais aux toilettes.  
- Ah, je vois, répondit-il simplement.  
- Écoutez les gars, en fait, je n'étais pas vraiment aux toilettes. J'étais à l'avant du train, enchaina t-elle, a... avec les... les autres euh. Avec les autres préfets, termina t-elle à voix basse.  
- Quoi, s'indigna Ron. T'es préfète et tu nous...  
- Mais c'est génial, coupa Harry en jetant un regard glacial à Ron. Mais tu aurais pu nous en parler pus tôt, non?  
- Ja sais mais, enfin...  
- Peu importe.  
Elle sourit à Harry puis dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre. Durant le reste du voyage, Hermione dormit sur la banquette tandis que Ron et Harry jouaient à la bataille explosive ou parlaient Quiddich. Ron eut la même expression qu'il avait eu avec Hermione quand Harry lui annonça qu'il avait été choisi pour être capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il commençait à pleuvoir quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard et c'est trempés jusqu'aux os qu'ils s'installèrent à la table de Gryffondor où ils discutèrent avec les anciens, attendant l'arrivée du Professeur Mcgonagall et des nouveaux élèves. Après que Ron se soit plaint durant toute la répartition, Dumbledore se leva pour annoncer le début du repas.  
- Il était temps, ronchonna Ron.  
Hermione roula des yeux puis se servit du poulet. Vers 9 heures les élèves montèrent se coucher puis se reposèrent pour leur première journée bien chargée de demain.


	3. Chapter 3

Allo tout le monde! Merci à jellyka, elodie et larmes d'ange, les trois seules personnes à avoir laisser une review! Si vous aimez, allez cliquez sur le ptit bouton en bas, j'aimerais bien avoir de vos commentaires. Et voilà le troisième chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. À l'autre bout de la table, ils apperçevirent Hermione. et allèrent s'assirent près d'elle.  
- Salut Hermione, dit Harry.  
Hermione leva la tête de son assiette puis les regarda.  
- Ah salut les gars, répondit-elle entre deux bouchées. Je ne vous avais pas vu.  
- Dis donc, Hermione, questionna Ron, ce n'est pas toi qui doit distribuer les horaires ce matin.  
- Si, mais j'aurais bien aimer finir de déjeuner avant. Mais si tu insistes.  
Elle se leva et revena quelques minutes plus tard avec les emplois du temps de tous les Gryffondor à partir de la quatrième année.  
- Voilà, annonça t-elle en leur donnant leur horaire. Et puis?  
- Tu ne devineras jamais. On passe la journée complète avec les Serpentard.  
- Oh, c'est pas vrai, s'exclama t-elle. Et je te paris qu'on commence avec Potions?  
- Ne répond même pas Harry, implora Ron. Je ne veux même pas le savoir.  
Bougonnants, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs pour prendre leurs livres pour ensuite prendre la direction des cachots, où se donnait le cours de Potions. Ils s'assirent -comme à leur habitude- au fond de la classe et attendirent que Rogue ait finit de faire l'appel.  
- Aujourd'hui, nous allons fabriquer une potion... disons très spéciale, déclara Rogue de sa voix toujours aussi froide. Malgré mon objection de vous apprendre cette potion, je me dois de vous l'enseigner puisqu'elle figure sur le programme des cinquièmes années. Le filtre d'amour.  
- Quoi, s'exclama Dean Thomas. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux. Si vous nous enseignez cette potion... Enfin, c'est interdit de la fabriquer...  
- Je vous remercie de votre commentaire Thomas mais je suis parfaitement au courant des restrictions que nous apporte ce filtre. Mais nous croyons qu'à 15 ans vous soyez assez... contiens de la gravité que peut apporter le filtre d'amour pour usages personnels, ajouta t-il sur un ton sans réplique.  
Il se tourna vers le tableau et écrit les ingrédients nécessaires pour la fabrication de la potion. Harry, Ron et Hermione se mirent au travail. Rogue marchait à travers les rangées en réprimendant les élèves qui parlaient ou qui se trompaient. Bien sûr, il continuait de s'acharner sur le pauvre Neville qui avait cette fois-ci répandu de la potion sur Lavande Brown qui ne cessait de se jeter sur Rogue pour essayer de l'embrasser, répandant l'hilarité générale.  
- Longdubat, mais qu'avez-vous fait encore, hurla t-il, en repoussant son élève. En raison de Longdubat le cours est terminé. Weasley, accompagnez Miss Brown à l'infirmerie et expliquez la situation à Mme Pomfresh.  
Ron se leva et prit Lavande par le bras avant de l'entraîner hors de la classe pendant que les élèves se précipitaient hors de la classe afin d'échapper à la colère de leur professeur de potions.  
- Tu crois que Lavande va s'en remettre, demanda Harry à Hermione qui marchaient en direction du cours d'Enchantements. Je la plaint! Tomber amoureuse de professeur Rogue. Ah mon Dieu! J'espère qu'elle ne se souviendra plus de rien.  
- Malheureusement non, gémit t-elle. Le filtre d'amour est une potion très délicate. Elle agit durant 48 heures et quand Lavande sera sortie de sa transe, elle se rappellera avoir essayé d'embrasser Rogue.  
Ils frissonnèrent à cette pensée. Arrivés devant la porte de la classe, ils entendirent Ron arriver à pas de courses vers eux.  
- Lavande est à l'infirmerie, expliqua t-il. Pomfresh lui a donné une potion pour qu'elle puisse dormir durant 48 heures afin que les effets disparaissent.

Vers 8 heures, après avoir passé une journée bien remplie, ils montèrent de coucher. Dans la salle commune, Harry croisa Ginny qui se mit à rougir à la vue de celui-ci.  
- Salut Ginny!  
- Sa...salut Harry, dit-elle timidement.  
- Ma sœur est toujours follement amoureuse de toi on dirait bien, déclara Ron sur un ton amusé.  
- La ferme Ron.

Après leur première semaine de cours, c'était enfin le week-end. La veille, Harry avait organisé les sélections de Quiddich où Ron avait été sélectionné comme gardien et un Gryffondor de septième année jouait comme Porsuiveur. Tout les Gryffondor ne cessaient de féliciter Ron qui était trop heureux. Par contre, Rogue lui avait infligé une retenue pour la stupide raison qu'il était trop de bonne humeur. C'est donc bougonnant que Ron se rendit à sa retenue en ce samedi soir 8 heures, tandis que Harry et Hermione travaillait sur leur devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal dans leur salle commune.  
- Alors c'est quoi le sujet du devoir, questionna Harry.  
- Les vampires. Faire une dissertations de 2 parchemins sur les mœurs des vampires, précisa Hermione.  
Après avoir terminés leur dissertation, il était presque 11 heures et la salle commune était déserte. Il s'étaient installés sur un fauteuil près du feu et discutaient de choses et d'autres.  
- Alors Harry, tu dois être content d'être le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor cette année. Après tout, ajouta t-elle prudemment, ton père aussi était capitaine, n'est-ce pas?  
- Si. Ça doit être dans mes gênes, répondit-il en souriant.  
- Sûrement. Tu as toujours été doué pour le Quiddich.  
- Merci.  
Ils se sourirent puis, gênés, dirigèrent leur regard vers le feu. Harry jouait nerveusement avec sa montre. Il se posait encore des question sur le fait qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'Hermione et le fait d'être seul avec elle l'angoissait beacoup. Sur le coup, sa montre se détacha et tomba sur le divan. Il mit sa main sur l'objet en même temps qu'Hermione déposait sa main par-dessus la sienne par accident. Ils frissonnèrent puis relevèrent la tête. Leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres et Harry se rapprocha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant quelques secondes puis ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Un bruit se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce et ils se retournèrent aussitôt pour apercevoir Ron qui revenait de sa retenue. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et avait les larmes aux yeux. Ils se retourna et passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame.  
- Ron attends, cria Hermione, en se levant. Mais Ron était déjà en train de courir dans les couloir, la vue embrouillée par les larmes.  
- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, hurla presque Hermione à Harry.  
- Eh je te signale que c'est autant de ta faute, se défendit Harry aussi fort qu'elle.  
Elle se rassit sur le divan puis pleura en silence.  
- Hermione, pleure pas, dit Harry en posant une main sur son épaule.  
- Me touche pas, cria Hermione.  
Et sur ce, elle se leva et courut jusqu'à son dortoir, laissant Harry seul dans ses pensées.

Et sur ce, elle courut jusqu'à son dortoir, laissant Harry seul dans ses pensées...

Quand Harry se réveilla le dimanche matin, il était étendu sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il se rappelait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle il était là et non dans son dortoir. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête : son premier baiser avec sa meilleure amie, Ron qui les surprenait, Hermione qui était triste, fâchée et mélangée. Il le savait trop que Ron ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Embrasser la fille qu'il aimait.  
- Je suis vraiment trop stupide, murmura Harry pour lui-même.  
Il se leva puis décida de commencer la journée par un bon petit déjeuner. Même s'il n'avait pas très faim, cela l'aiderait peut-être à affronter les problèmes qui le hantait. Hermione fit irruption dans la Grande Salle quelques temps après. Elle avait quelque peu les yeux rouges et, à la vue de Harry, tourna les talons et partit en courant.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hermione ce matin, demanda Seamus, qui mangeait à coté d'Harry.  
Harry ne répondit même pas puis , après s'être levé, courut après Hermione. Il la repéra au 3e étage, assise par terre entrain de pleurer. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle mais elle se releva précipitamment puis se remit à courir. Cependant, Harry réussi à la rattraper facilement et la saisit par le bras afin de la faire pivoter pour la regarder. Elle baissa la tête et des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Il la lâcha pour ne pas la brusquer et, à son grand étonnement, au lieu de se sauver, releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
- Je suis désolée Harry, réussit-elle à articuler. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis partie sans même m'expliquer hier soir. J'étais trop fâchée et triste et... et j'étais aussi trop gênée de t'avoir embrassé. Tu sais, tu es tout de même mon meilleur ami depuis longtemps et... et je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Tout va mal depuis cet été. D'abord mes parents qui se séparent, là Ron qui es en colère contre moi.  
Elle se remit à pleurer et Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle puis la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, elle mit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.  
- Merci de me consoler Harry.  
- Tu sais Hermione, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, dit-il au bout d'un moment.  
Elle s'écarta de lui puis le regarda dans les yeux.  
- Je crois que c'est bien finalement ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Parce que j'ai pu mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête, ajouta t-il précipitamment en voyant Hermione froncer les sourcils. Cet été, je me demandais si... Si j'étais amoureux de toi. Mais quand je t'ai embrassé j'ai compris que... que si je tenais beaucoup à toi et que je voulais te protéger c'est parce que tu étais ma meilleure amie.  
Elle lui sourit mais elle pleurait quand même.  
- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Harry, avoua t-elle en souriant légèrement.  
- Alors ne dit rien. Et je suis désolée d'avoir tout gâché entre toi et Ron.  
- Il n'y a rien entre moi et lui, dit-elle durement.  
Il eut un bref silence puis Harry parla :  
- Pourquoi tu as dit tout à l'heure que Ron était en colère contre toi. Moi je ne l'ai pas vu encore aujourd'hui mais je suis certain qu'il ne me le pardonnera jamais.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me poses cette question Harry. Parce que tu connais très bien la réponse.  
- Effectivement. Mais il y a dû se passer autre chose parce que sinon tu ne serais pas aussi triste.  
- Et bien je l'ai croisé ce matin dans un couloir, dit-elle enfin. Et il s'est mis à m'engueuler. Il s'est mis à m'insulter, il était très en colère. Il criait. Il m'a dit que je n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Et... et il m'a dit... Elle prit une grande respiration tandis que des larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues. Il m'a dit que je n'était qu'une pute qui embrassait n'importe qui. D'abord Viktor, et ensuite toi.  
À présent, elle pleurait bruyamment et se réfugia dans les bras d'Harry.  
- Il n'avait pas le droit de me dire ça, hein Harry. Il n'avait pas raison, hein. Dis-moi que non.  
- Hermione, regarde-moi. Tu n'es pas une putain. Ron était juste en colère. Un peu trop. Tu le connais autant que moi. Toujours jaloux et possessif. Et puis tu sais ce que l'amour peut faire. Je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça mais la seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il ne le pensait pas.  
- J'en sais rien. Je ne sais plus rien maintenant. Si je l'aime ou si je veux encore lui parler.. Il est allé trop loin.  
- Mais non tu vas voir, il va se calmer.  
Il la réconforta du mieux qu'il pu puis ils se dirigèrent vers les serres pour leur cour de Botanique.  
Ils ne virent pas Ron de la journée. Il était venu à aucun des cours et ils commençaient à se demander s'il était malade. Mais quand ils approchaient des portes de la Grande Salle, dans le Hall, Harry et Hermione aperçurent Ron qui descendaient les marches. À sa vue, Hermione disparut à travers la porte puis laissa les deux garçons discuter un peu. Ron vint se placer devant Harry puis attendit.  
- Pourquoi tu as insulté Hermione, Ron. Tu ne te rends pas compte que ce que lui a dit c'est affreux. Elle est malheureuse maintenant à cause de toi.  
- Pardon. Tu me demandes bien pourquoi. Vous vous fichez de moi, hurla Ron.  
À présent, la rumeur des conversations commençaient à diminuer dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves et professeurs entendaient des voix (ou plutôt des cris loll) et tous se turent pour mieux comprendre.  
- T'es pas obligé de crier. La chose que je peux te dire, c'est que tu n'avais pas à engueuler Hermione ce matin, c'était un accident.  
Hermione, qui était assise à la table des Gryffondor, se demandait bien quand son nom allait être cité. Quelques élèves se retournèrent vers elle mais elle n'y tint pas compte.  
- Accident ou pas je croyais que tu étais mon meilleur ami Harry. Tu savais pourtant mais tu l'as fait quand même.  
- Tu peux t'expliquer.  
- Tu savais que j'aime Hermione mais tu l'as embrassé quand même, cria Ron.  
Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde regardait Hermione mais celle-ci se leva devant tout le monde puis ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle pour y trouver un spectacle affreux. Ron se jeta sur Harry et ils se battaient à mains nues.  
- Non mais vous êtes malades ou quoi. Ron arrête, lâche Harry.  
- Ce n'est qu'un hypocrite. Hermione pousse toi, ordonna Ron tandis qu'Hermione le tirait.  
- Tu ne vas quand même pas te battre. Arrêtez, cria t-elle.  
Hermione continuait toujours à tirer Ron par en arrière et Ron la poussa de toute ses forces et elle fut projetée contre le mur. Harry plaqua Ron à terre et se précipita vers Hermione. Elle saignait de la lèvre inférieure et était évanouie.  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qui se passe, demanda Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver avec les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall.  
- Minerva, pouvez-vous amenez Mademoiselle Granger à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait, dit le directeur voyant que personne parlait. Très bien, maintenant M.Weasley, expliquez-nous pourquoi vous vous êtes battus avec M. Potter.  
- Si vous ne parlez pas les conséquences seront plus graves. M. Potter?  
- C'est parce qu'il est fâché contre moi, avoua Harry. Et Hermione. Dis-lui le reste, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Ron.  
- Vous voulez tout savoir, demanda Ron.  
- Oui.  
- Et bien c'est privé, répondit t-il brusquement.  
- Bien, dit Dumbledore au bout de quelques minutes. Puisque aucun de vous deux ne parlera, je demanderai à Miss Granger. Aurevoir. Et il tourna les talons en direction de l'infirmerie. Rogue leur jeta un dernier regard assassin puis suivit le directeur.

Tandis que Rogue et Dumbledore prenaient le chemin de l'infirmerie, Harry regarda brièvement Ron puis, sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à celui-ci, il partit.

Rendus à l'infirmerie, Rogue et Dumbledore durent parler avec Mme. Pomfesh longtemps avant qu'elle cède à leur demande, parler à Hermione. « Mais cette jeune fille a besoin de repos, ne cessait de répéter l'infirmière ». Ils s'approchèrent d'Hermione qui avait repris connaissance mais pleurait sans cesse.  
- Bonsoir Hermione, dit le directeur en souriant. Vous vous sentez mieux?  
Elle ne dit rien.  
- Vous savez sûrement pourquoi M. le directeur tient à vous parler, Miss Granger.  
Elle hocha la tête et des larmes continuaient toujours à rouler sur ses joues.  
- Je suis désolé de vous surcharger de questions ce soir vu votre état mais je me dois de savoir la situation. Harry et Ronald n'ont rien voulu me dire.  
- Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas non plus si je dois vous parler. En fait c'est assez bête comme… comme situation. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe, Monsieur. Vous les avez bien entendu parler comme moi depuis la Grande Salle, n'est-ce pas?  
- Eh bien, seulement peu. Mes vielles oreilles n'entendent plus comme avant. Mais ce que je me demande cependant, c'est la raison pour laquelle M. Weasley s'est battu avec Harry.  
- Si je vous disais que c'est à cause de moi est-ce que cela vous aiderais.  
- Je crois que je commence à comprendre, dit lentement Rogue. Vous voulez dire que Weasley, ajouta t-il un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Je me doutais bien aussi qu'il y avait une histoire d'amour en dessous de tout ça. Est-ce exact, Miss Granger.  
- Vous devez nous dire Hermione. Je sais que cela peut être difficile mais comme je l'ai déjà dit à Messieurs Potter et Weasley, les conséquences seront plus graves si vous ne parlez pas.  
- Bon d'accord si vous insistez. Je crois que je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Voilà, j'ai, euh, hum j'ai. Elle respira un grand coup puis se lança. J'ai embrassé Harry et… et Ron nous a surpris et maintenant il est fâché et jaloux, voilà c'est tout. Le reste je crois que vous le savez, termina t-elle.  
- Merci pour votre soutient Hermione. Venez Severus, je crois que Miss Granger a besoin de repos.  
Il lui adressa un sourire puis elle lui adressa un faible sourire en retour.

- Vous croyez à cette histoire d'amourettes, M. le directeur, questionna Rogue, en sortant de l'infirmerie.  
- Bien sûr, pourquoi Hermione nous aurait-elle mentit? Voyons Severus, rapelez-vous quand vous aviez 15 ans. Est-ce que maintenant cette histoire paraît plus possible à vos yeux?  
- En effet Monsieur.  
Dumbledore entra dans son bureau puis Rogue poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à son bureau.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les élèves se rendirent en cours. Ron et Harry ne se parlaient plus et Hermione refusait d'adresser la parole à Ron. Toutefois, elle s'était expliqué avec Harry et tout allait bien maintenant entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient éclaircis les choses. Hermione avait quitté l'infirmerie le matin même mais elle ne s'était pas du moins présenté au cours de la journée. Harry voulait aller la voir mais malheureusement, le professeur McGonagall lui rapella ainsi qu'à Ron que leur retenue serait ce soir, juste après le repas du soir. Ils partirent donc, séparément, au bureau du professeur Dumbledore où ils étaient tout d'abord convoqués. Ils prononcèrent le mot de passe et le phénix gardant l'entrée du bureau directeur disparu derrière une longue escalier en colimaçon. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de cogner que Dumbledore ouvrit la porte.  
- Bonsoir jeune gens, souhaita t-il.  
- Bonsoir Monsieur, répondirent-ils la mine basse.  
- Je crois que vous vous doutez la raison pour laquelle je souhaitais vous voir ce soir, n'est-ce pas?  
Ils hochèrent la tête.  
- Moi ainsi que Severus sommes allez voir Miss Granger hier soir. Malheureusement, elle était très fatiguée et elle n'a rien voulu dire. J'espère seulement que ce soir, vous parlerez, termina Dumbledore avec sérieux. (N.B. Je sais qu'Hermione a tout raconté mais lisez la suite à place de vous posez des questions… loll)  
- Je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, dit Harry. Mais… mais ce n'est pas à moi de lui raconter, s'emporta t-il en s'adressant à Ron. Si tu n'aurais pas encore fait ta petite crise rien de tout ça serait arrivé.  
Ils avaient à présent oublié la présence de Dumbledore et hurlaient comme deux démens.  
- C'est ça, dit donc que tout est de ma faute. Si tu aurais pensé une seule seconde tu n'aurais jamais fait ça à moi.  
- Ah oui, et bien qui te dit que ce n'est pas elle, hein?  
Ron le regarda haineusement, les larmes aux yeux. Soudainement, il couru jusqu'à la porte et disparu derrière celle-ci.  
- Argggggghhhhhh, cria Harry. J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre.  
- Harry, demanda Dumbledore.  
- Hein? Oh euh, excusez-moi Monsieur c'est juste que je… euh je, dit-il, gêné en réalisant qu'il avait tant parlé devant Dumbledore.  
- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, dit-il en souriant. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire. S'il te plaît.  
- Très bien. Et puis de toute façon, au point où j'en suis…Tout ça a commencé un soir il y a deux jours. Ron était à sa retenue et moi je travaillais avec Hermione dans la salle commune. Mais quand Ron est revenu vers 11 heures, il nous a vu en train de… entraindesembrasser,dit Harry très vite.  
- Pardon, questionna le directeur.  
- On était en train de… de s'embrasser, reprit Harry, aussi rouge qu'une fraise.  
- Je vois, dit Dumbleodre qui malgré la situation, gardait son calme et son sérieux, sans pour autant afficher un petit sourire amusé. Vas-y continue.  
- Et il est partit. Il était très fâché et le lendemain, quand on s'est rencontré dans le Grand Hall, et bien il m'a crié dessus et il s'est jeté sur moi. Et Hermione aussi était fâchée contre lui parce qu'il l'a grandement insulté à cause de… enfin de ce qui s'est passé et c'est tout.  
- Mais, si je peux me permettre, ajouta Dumbledore, il y a tout de même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas  
- Laquelle.  
- Pourquoi M. Weasley est-il tant en colère contre vous et Miss Granger?  
- Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander vous-même, dit précipitamment Harry, soudainement paniqué. Et puis de toute façon, je doute qu'il veuille vous dire que… enfin…  
- Tu sais Harry, en fait, Hermione m'avait raconté une partie de l'histoire hier. Mais je voulais tout de même avoir votre version à tous les deux.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Et après notre rencontre avec Miss Granger, Severus m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a semblé… enfin impossible au début. Mais après avoir réfléchis à ce que m'a dit Hermione et avoir écouté ta version des faits, je crois que cette hypothèse est en fait la vérité. Vous voulez, savoir ce que m'a dit Severus, Harry?  
Il hocha lentement la tête, nerveux d'entretenir une telle conversation avec le directeur.  
- Il m'a dit que M. Weasley était amoureux de Mlle Granger, dit-il avec un sourire. Est-ce vrai?  
- Je… je dois aller à ma retenue, dit Harry. Aurevoir.  
- Harry, attends. Je voulais simplement te remercier pour ta franchise et… est-ce que je peux te donner un conseil.  
- Allez-y.  
- Parle lui et dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour elle. Explique-lui et il va comprendre puisqu'il est ton meilleur ami.  
- Merci pour votre conseil. Je… je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire.  
Il lui sourit et Harry lui renvoya un sourire puis sortit du bureau pour se rendre à sa retenue avec Ron.

Arrivé à la salle des trophées où se déroulerait sa retenue, il aperçu McGonagall et Ron qui n'était pas de bonne humeur.  
- Vous êtes en retard Potter, tonna t-elle.  
- Oui, je sais mais…  
- Il n'y a pas de mais vous êtes en retard et cela vous vaudra une autre heure de ret…  
- Dumbledore, la coupa t-il.  
- Pardon?  
- C'est le professeur Dumbledore. Il voulait me parler.  
- Très bien alors. Vous devez tout nettoyer et vous partirez à 10 heures, ordonna t-elle en redressant son chapeau.  
Et elle quitta la pièce. Ron prit un torchon et prit un trophée entre ses mains et commença à le récurer. Harry s'approcha de lui.  
- Ron. Je… je pourrais te parler quelques minutes.  
Il ne répondit rien.  
- Écoute, je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine mais il faut que tu saches que toi aussi tu nous en a fait. Et surtout Hermione, elle est extrêmement malheureuse, elle a besoin de toi. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu nous as ignoré comme ça simplement… et bien disons parce que j'avais embrassé celle que tu aimais. Par accident, je te le répète. C'est arrivé… comme ça, c'est tout.  
- Tu es sérieux, dit-il en se retournant.  
- Très sérieux. Et je te le redis encore, Hermione a besoin de toi. Et… ce que je tenais à te dire c'est qu'au début de l'été je me croyais amoureux d'Hermione. Mais quand je l'ai embrassé j'ai compris que ce n'était qu'une amie. Une très bonne amie. Mais je savais que tu l'aimais. Et qu'elle aussi t'aimais mais…  
- Tu veux dire qu'elle t'as dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, le coupa t-il.  
- Et bien elle ne m'a rien dit mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle s'ennuie énormément de toi, mais elle te déteste en même temps pour ce que tu lui a fait, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
Il hocha la tête.   
- Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit ça? Elle ne voudra même pas m'écouter pour que je m'excuse. Mais je dois aller lui parler quand même. Elle est restée dans le dortoir toute la journée d'après ce que m'a dit Lavande. J'irai la voir demain matin.  
- Bonne idée.  
- Et Harry je m'excuse de m'être battu avec toi. Je suis désolé.  
- Je te pardonne. Disons que tu n'as pas été trop fort sur ce coup là.  
- Ouais. Enfin ce qui est important maintenant c'est que tout est redevenu comme avant. Ou presque…  
- Hum. Tu iras la voir demain. Si tu lui dit franchement ce que tu ressens, ou enfin presque tout ce que tu ressens, elle t'excusera.  
- Merci.  
Ils se sourirent, puis après avoir roulés des yeux se prirent dans leurs bras en même temps que McGonagall entra dans la pièce.  
- Et bien je venais voir si tout allait bien, renseigna t-elle. Je suis bien contente que vous vous soyez réconciliez tous les deux mais il faudrait peut-être se mettre au travail, n'est-ce pas jeunes gens?  
- Oui professeur, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.  
Elle sortit de la pièce, les laissant à nouveau seuls. Ils finirent de nettoyer tous les mérites puis, à 11 heures, prirent le chemin de leur dortoir où ils s'endormirent, épuisés.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu peu de temps libre depuis quelques semaines et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster le dernier chapitre, mais bon le voilà enfin! Bonne lecture à tous et merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma fic!

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron s'assirent ensemble à table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle et virent arriver Hermione quelques minutes plus tard. Quand elle vit Harry avec Ron elle les regarda tous les deux puis tourna les talons pour quitter la Grande Salle. Ron se leva mais Harry se leva aussi pour lui empêcher de partir.  
- Laisse-là s'en remettre. Elle a eu un gros choc. M'embrasser, toi qui la traite de pute et qui la bouscule, le divorce de ses parents, et peut être même autre chose que nous ignorons. C'est un poids beaucoup trop lourd pour elle.  
- Ouais, je vais attendre.

Ils allèrent en cours et revinrent dans la Grande Salle quelques heures plus tard pour le diner. Hermione s'était présentée aux cours du matin mais semblait fatiguée. Ron se leva et marcha dans sa direction, où elle était assise, seule, lisant un bouquin. Des têtes se tournaient vers eux mais ils y prettaient guère attention. Pratiquement toute l'école était au courant de leur histoire puisqu'ils s'étaient disputés devant tout le collège. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, ferma d'un coup sec son livre puis se sauva.  
- Hermione attends, cria t-il en se précipitant vers elle.  
Tout le monde présent dans la Grande Salle se turent puis regardèrent nos deux amis par les portes qui étaient grandes ouvertes.

- Hermione je t'en prie écoute-moi. Je suis désolé, dit-il en lui prenant le bras pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui.  
- Lâche-moi! Puis elle partit.  
Dans la Grande Salle les conversations reprirent. Ron s'assit sur une des marches du grand escalier de marbre puis s'enfouit la tête entre les mains.  
- Je suis qu'un imbécile, se murmurait-il pour lui-même.  
- Vous n'êtes pas imbécile, Weasley, répliqua le professeur Rogue qui passait par là et qui avait surprit leur conversation. Vous êtes très imbécile.  
Ron releva la tête puis regarda son professeur de potions se diriger vers la table des professeurs tandis que Harry s'assit à coté de lui avant d'avoir fermé les portes de la Grande Salle… (ok là si vous avez pas compris, Ron pis Harry parlent…)

Suivant le conseil d'Harry, Ron se rendit au dortoir des filles où il supposait trouver Hermione. Il monta les marches qui menaient au dortoir des filles et ouvrit la porte du dortoir des filles. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la salle et contata que Hermione ne s'y trouvait pas. Mais où elle était donc passée? Il décida alors d'aller à la bibliothèque, là où elle passait la plupart de son temps. La bibliothèque était pratiqement vide. Il parcourut les rangées et c'est là qu'il la vit, dans la dernière rangée, cachée de tout le monde. Elle était assise par terre, un livre sur les genoux et pleurait. Ron s'approcha prudemment d'elle mais au bruit sourd de ses pas, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle se leva et voulu partir mais elle se retrouva accotée contre le mur, elle n'avait plus d'issus. Il continua d'approcher et se retrouva en face d'elle.  
- Je t'en prie Hermione écoute ce que j'ai à te dire, supplia t-il.  
- Tu crois franchement que j'ai envie de t'écouter.  
- Je t'en prie je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine mais…  
- Ah oui, et bien tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu m'as fait subir, cria t-elle.  
- Chut, Mme Pince va nous entendre.  
- Ouais, t'as raison. Mais ce n'est pas une raison, reprit t-elle plus bas mais encore folle de rage. Tu nous cris dessus Harry et moi parce qu'on s'est embrassé par accident, en plus tu me traite de Put..koi? 'tion les gros Mots, tu te bats avec Harry et ensuite tu viens me demander pardon. Et bien tu peux toujours rêver.  
- Je n'étais pas vraiment conscient de ce que je disais, c'est juste que par la colère j'ai perdu mes moyens.  
- On pense toujours ce qu'on dit, Ron, dit-elle avec tristesse en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue.  
- Non, moi je ne le pensais pas. Je tiens beaucoup à toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie depuis 5 ans et je serais prêt à tout pour toi. À me sacrifier pour te sauver la vie.  
- Moi aussi Ron mais je suis tellement mêlée. Tout est si confu dans ma tête. Tout allait si bien avant ce stupide baiser.  
- Je ne sais plus quoi te dire pour te consoler Hermione.  
- Alors dis-moi que tu seras toujours là pour moi. Et que tu ne me quitteras jamais. Si vous n'étiez pas là, toi et Harry je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Vous êtes tellement importants pour moi. Je serais prête à tout pour vous. Promets-moi, incita t-elle.  
- Je te le promets Hermione. Je te le promets, répondit-il en la serrant des ses bras.  
Il dessera son étreinte et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne pleurait plus et souriait. Il lui sourit à son tour. Soudainement, le livre qu'Hermione tenait dans ses mains tomba et se retrouva sur le sol. Elle et Ron se penchèrent en même temps et la main de Ron se retrouva sur celle d'Hermione (ça vous rappelle pas quelque chose hi hi loll). Paniquée à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se reproduire, elle enleva précipitamment sa main, prit son bouquin et sans aucunes explications quitta la bibliothèque en laissant un Ron confu.

Après s'être remis de ses émotions, Ron partit en cours de métamorphose où il s'assit avec Harry après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Hermione qui était assise au premier rang. Il la fixait toujours et Harry remarqua son trouble.  
- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Ron, s'inquièta t-il. Tu ne t'étais pas expliqué avec Hermione, ça s'est mal passé?  
- Je te raconterai plus tard, répondit celui-ci du coin des lèvres, McGonagall a commencé son cours et j'en ai marre des retenues.  
Harry hocha discrètement la tête en se disant qu'il devrait patienter jusqu'au souper.

Après les cours de l'après-midi, Ron entraîna Harry dans le dortoir et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.  
- Vois-tu, je suis venu ici pour voir Hermione mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas, alors je l'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque. Je lui ai parlé et tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à se qu'elle laisse tomber son livre par terre. J'ai voulu le ramasser mais elle aussi alors nos mains se sont touchées et là elle est s'est enfuie, l'air très confu. Et moi je ne vois aucune explication à ceci.  
- Oh moi si, répondit Harry, en hochant la tête.   
- Qu.. quoi? Mais… mais de quoi tu parles Harry? Tu ne peux pas comprendre voyons c'est impossi…  
- Non attends, je vais t'expliquer.  
Ron attendait patiemment ce que son ami avait à lui dire.  
- C'est ma faute. Enfin, en partie. Hermione est partie parce qu'elle a eu peur.  
- Tu peux développer, exigea t-il.  
- Quand… quand moi et Hermione nous sommes embrassés, il s'est passé relativement la même chose. J'ai échappé ma montre et elle a mis sa main par dessus la mienne. Et c'est pour ceci qu'on s'est embrassé, et la tu es arrivé. Et Hermione a sûrement eu peur que tu allais l'embrasser et que tout serait aussi mélangé qu'avant.  
- Ouais, je comprends. Pauvre Mione.  
- Depuis quand tu l'appelles ainsi, Mione, dit Harry avec un ton amusé.   
- Euh… je… je… j'ai… Et si on allait manger, suggéra t-il pour chnager de sujet. J'ai faim!  
Harry roula des yeux puis le suivit jusqu'à la Grande Salle, bondée d'élèves. Les garçons mangeaient tranquillement quand Hermione s'approcha d'eux.  
- Euh Ron, je peux te parler s'il te plait.  
- Bien sûr.  
Il se leva et la suivit jusqu'au Grand Hall.  
- Je voulais simplement t'expliquer pourquoi je suis partie si vite l'autre jour. Je ne sui pas fâchée mais j'ai juste eu peur. Je crois que tu as droit à la vérité alors je…  
Ron lui prit les mains et elle se tut. Il la regarda dans les yeux.  
- Je sais Hermione. Je suis au courant. Harry m'a parlé tout à l'heure. Je comprends.  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire et ils se regardèrent durant un long moment. Ils se tenaient toujours les mains et ils semblaient très heureux en ce moment.  
- Hum hum, fit quelqu'un derrière eux.  
Ils sortirent de leur rêverie et se retournèrent. C'était Dumbledore. Ils virèrent au rouge tomate ce qui sembla amusé le directeur.  
- Je suis désolé de vous déranger jeunes gens mais j'aurais besoin de parler à Miss Granger. Si je peux me permettre de vous la prendre quelques instants, ajouta t-il avec un léger sourire.  
- Euh.. je…nous… euh oui si bien sûr, bafouilla t-il, aussi rouge que ses cheveux.  
- Très bien, suivez-moi Mademoiselle.

- Que te voulait-il, Hermione, demanda Ron qui était en compagnie d'Harry dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
- Oh, il voulait me parler de mon rôle de préfète, dit-elle brièvement.  
- Mais encore, ajouta-il. Il en voulait plus.   
- Je ne peux rien vous dire. J'ai promis à Dumbeldore de ne rien dire. Vous saurez tout d'ici demain.  
- Mais enfin, on est tes amis. Tu peux nous faire confiance, dit-il outragé. On s'en fiche de Dumbledore.  
- Je ne cèderai pas. Je ne vous dirai rien. Je tiens mes promesses, moi.  
- Ouais ce n'est pas comme certain, fit remarquer Harry.  
- Et si on allait se coucher, proposa Ron.  
- Toujours le mot pour s'en sortir.   
Harry et Hermione rirent tandis que Ron, bougonnant, se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au dortoir, suivit de ses amis.

Harry et Hermione rirent tandis que Ron, bougonnant, se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au dortoir, suivit de ses amis.

Le lendemain, au souper, comme l'avait dit Hermione, Dumbledore annonça une grande nouvelle à ses élèves.  
- Bien, maintenant que vous avez tous bien mangé je crois que je peux me permettre de vous annoncer quelque chose qui je crois vous fera plaisir… enfin cela dépend, dit-il en jetant un regard à Harry et Ron qui se tournèrent vers Hermione qui leur sourire. Et bien j'ai l'honneur de vous dire… où disons vous rappeler que cette année, un nouveau bal de Noël sera organisé, comme il était inscrit sur vos listes scolaires.  
- Oh non c'est pas vrai, s'exclama Ron peut-être un peu trop fort dû au silence qui règnait dans la Grande Salle. Je l'avais oublié celle-là.  
- Eh oui, M. Weasley. Il y aura bel et bien un autre bal cette année à votre grand regret, répondit le directeur sur un ton amusé en s'adressant à Ron qui devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Je crois que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une robe de bal est obligatoire et aussi, ce sera nos chers préfets qui assurerons cette soirée. Elle se déroulera le 24 décembre au soir ce qui vous donne exactement 7 jours pour vous trouver un ou une partenaire. Bien, je crois que j'ai tout dit, maintenant je vous invite à tous monter dans vos salles communes. Bonne Nuit!  
La Grande Salle se vida en quelques minutes, les filles gloussants et se demandant ce qu'elles porteraient et quel garçon elles inviteraient, les garçons se plaigants de cette soirée et appréhendant le 24 décembre. Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent de suite aux dortoirs tandis que les autres Gryffondor restèrent dans la salle commune à discuter. Hermione partit se coucher et les deux garçons profitèrent du fait qu'ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir pour discuter un peu.

- Alors Harry, demanda Ron en se glissant sous ses couvertures, tu penses inventer qui au bal?  
- Oh je ne sais pas trop, répondit celui-ci en se couchant aussi. En fait, je ne sais pas du tout. Et toi?  
- Oh et bien je… je crois que je vais inviter euh… ben Hermione.  
- Je le savais.  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, se plaignit Ron en virant au rouge tomate. Et puis de toute façon je ne trouverai jamais le courage de lui demander.  
- Mais non voyons, tu vas voir ça va sortir tout seul, l'encouragea Harry. Tu vas la voir, tu lui demandes et le tour est joué!  
- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais eu l'air ridicule toi en demandant à Cho?  
- Enfin un peu, mais je ne crois pas que j'ai été aussi stupide que ça.  
- Ouais. Enfin, on verra tout ça demain. Après tout, il nous reste encore une semaine… 

Finalement, le Jeudi soir, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de cavalière et le bal était dans 2 jours. Paniqués, ils décidèrent de se jeter à l'eau. Harry demanda à Ginny, au grand désarois de Ron, mais se retena de tous commentaires.  
- Moi je dois y aller, dit Ron. À plus tard! Puis il s'en alla.  
- Où est-ce qu'il va, questionna Ginny.  
- Voir Hermione, répondit-il en souriant.  
Ginny sourit aussi et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Il cessèrent aussitôt de rire puis gênés, détournèrent le regard en se donnant chacun une excuse pour pouvoir partir.

Pendant ce temps, Ron se faufilait à travers les tables de la bibliothèque pour trouver Hermione. Malheureusement, elle se s'y trouvait pas. Il partit donc dans la Grande Salle et il la vit parler avec Lavande et Parvati. Ron s'approcha d'elles.  
Parvati et Lavande le regardèrent et Hermione se tourna vers lui.  
- Salut Ron, s'exclama t-elle, surprise.  
- Salut.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'es pas avec Harry, s'étonna t-elle.  
- Euh et bien, je voulais te parler.  
- Euh maintenant?  
- Et bien si je ne te dérange pas.  
- D'accord.  
Et elle le suiva sous les gloussements de ses deux amies. Ils marchèrent en direction de la salle commune tout en discutant.  
- Alors Ron, tu voulais me dire quelque chose, demanda Hermione.  
- Euh, oui. En fait je… je me demandais si…   
- Oui, l'encouragea t-elle.  
- …si tu voulais m'accompagner au bal, dit-il enfin en arrêtant de marcher.  
- Oh, et bien, j'aurais sincèrement aimé y aller avec toi Ron mais…  
- Mais tu y va avec quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça.  
- Non, non pas du tout. En fait si, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Dumbledore a demandé cette année aux préfets d'ouvrir le bal et de surveiller la Grande Salle au cours de la soirée. Alors je dois restée avec Seamus et assurer le bon fonctionnement du mini-bar. On y servira quelques boissons non-alcoolisées, ajouta t-elle en voyant l'air incrédule de Ron.  
- Je vois.  
- Je suis vraiment désolée.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Enfin, on se reprendra une autre fois.  
- Oui et bien moi je dois y aller. J'ai promis à Parvati de l'aider dans son devoir de Potion.  
- D'accord. À plus tard!  
- Oui. Et désolé encore.  
Elle embrassa Ron sur la joue puis repartie vers la Grande Salle, laissant Ron dans ses pensées.

Le soir du bal, c'était le brouhaha total au château. Tout le monde se bousculait pour pouvoir enfin entrer dans la Grande Salle. 7 heures allaient bientôt sonner et le repas débuterait. McGonagall s'avanca et ouvrit les deux portes. Tous entrèrent et se dirigèrent en petit groupe où des dizaines de tables avaient été installé. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavande, Parvati et Dean s'assirent à une table, près de celle des préfets. Ron avait finalement demandé à Lavande de l'accompagner, en ami. Cela faisait plus de 10 ans qu'ils se connaissaient puisque leurs parents travaillaient ensemble au ministère. Et ils étaient toujours resté proche.

Ils soupèrent tranquillement et à 8 heures, les préfets s'élancèrent par couple sur la piste de danse. Ron ne cessait de regarder Hermione qui dansait avec Seamus. À l'intérieur, il bouillonnait de rage.  
- Allons Ron, dit Harry qui lisait dans ses pensées, tu sais très bien qu'ele serait venue avec toi si il n'y aurait pas eu cette histoire de préfets.  
- Ouais c'est ça, tu n'a pas à parler toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir à ce Bal avec Ginny. Tu as bien failli me voler Hermione et maintenant c'est ma sœur, cria t-il, hors de lui. J'en ai marre de tout ça, moi je m'en vais.  
Et il partit. Lavande se leva à son tour et le rattrappa dans les escaliers.   
- Ron. Ron attends.  
- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Laisse-moi. Tu ne peux rien pour moi.  
Elle courait derrière lui dans le couloir du deuxième étage et essayait de le calmer.  
- Je sais ce que tu ressens, Ron. Je sais que tu es fâché mais au fond, tu es triste.  
Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle.  
- Je sais que tu es en colère contre tout le monde parce qu'Hermione passe cette soirée avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Mais ce n'esr pas elle qui a choisi ça. Elle tiens beacoup à toi. C'est elle-même qui me l'a dit.  
- Vraiment?  
- Oui. Elle a besoin de toi. Elle sera trop malheureuse d'apprendre que tu te fais du mal pour rien.  
- Tu as sans doute raison.  
- Tu redescents, demanda t-elle en lui tendant la main.  
- Merci, la remercia t-il en prenant sa main. 

Rendus dans la Grande Salle, ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse et Lavande essaya de calmer Ron quand ceux-ci appercurent Harry et Ginny qui dansaient un peu plus loin.

La soirée se passa bien en général, excepté Ron qui regrettait de ne pas pouvoir danser avec Hermione. Soudain, vers 11 heures, un slow débuta.  
- Allez Ron, c'est le moment ou jamais, encouragea Lavande. Invite-là à danser.  
- J'en suis incapable, répondit-il en un souffle.

De leur coté, Hermione et Seamus surveillait la table des boissons et des frillandises.  
- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas l'inviter à danser. Allez, il n'attend que ça, insista Seamus.  
- Non. Je dois faire mon travail.  
- Très bien alors, dit-il en respirant bruyamment, découragé. 

Agacé par les encouragements de Lavande, Ron se dirigea timidement vers Hermione. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :  
- Euh, Hermione?  
- Oui?  
- Tu… Tu veus venir danser?  
Elle regarda Seamus puis aquiessa.  
- D'accord.  
Il lui sourit et souriant à son tour, glissa sa main dans celle qui lui tendait pour l'attirer vers la piste de danse.

Pendant ce temps, assis à une table, Ginny et Harry les regardait attentivement, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas, demanda Dumbledore en les sortant de leur torpeur.  
- Oh, bonjour Monsieur. Oui, excellente.   
- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça tous les deux, dit-il en s'asseoyeant.  
- Oh rien.  
Mais Dumbeldore suivit leur regard et observa Ron et Hermione qui dansait, collés l'un contre l'autre. Hermione avait déposé sa tête dans le creux du cou de Ron et paraissait très heureuse. Ron tant qu'à lui tenait Hermione par la taille et sembalit horriblement nerveux, mais bien à la fois.  
- Je vois, dit lentement le directeur. Je crois que cela fait longtemps que vous souhaitez les voir ensemble tous les deux, je me trompes?  
- Ouais, répondit Harry. Au moins ils arrêteraient peut-être de se disputer. Mais ils ne font que danser. Rien de bien sérieux.  
- Hum, je ne dirais pas ça, argumenta Dumbledore, fixant la piste de danse.  
Harry et Ginny fronçèrent les sourcils puis regardèrent leur amis à leur tour. En effet, Ron avait posé son front sur celui d'Hermione et ils se regardaient amoureusement. Hermione avait toujours ses bras autour de son cou et Ron ses mains sur ses hanches. Puis, ils s'approchèrent lentement l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres se collèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent timidement puis prolongèrent le baiser.  
- Oh mon Dieu, dit Ginny.  
Puis ils se séparèrent, les joues rouges.  
- Je t'aime Hermione.  
- Je t'aime aussi Ron.  
Après avoir échangé un bref sourire, ils s'embrassèrent encore puis quand la dernière note de la mélodie se fit entendre, ils reculèrent brutalement l'un de l'autre. Tout était bien qui fini bien!

FIN

Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu! Reviews s'il vous plait! Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de laisser des commentaires!


End file.
